


Guilty Pleasure

by jeneru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Love Triangles, Poem (sort of), Reader-Insert, Seduction, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He craves for what isn’t his.<br/>You contemplate at his offer.<br/>What remains unbetrayed it seems,<br/>Is mutual desire he fervently endeavours.</p><p>Same work posted in my DA account:<br/>http://jeneru.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

_Look._  
Look me up and down.  
You would be forgiven if I had a taste. 

"[y/n]."  
You meet his intense gaze.  
"What is it Levi?"  
Eyes darting to your lips, his own went dry.  
"Levi?"  
He reached for your chin, pulling you closer to his face.  
Thumb deliberately grazed your lower lip as it reach its corner.  
Sanguine sauce wiped off, and into his lips.  
[e/c] eyes fixed on the digit as he lick it,  
Relishing its new flavour in his mouth

You grabbed your jacket and excused yourself.

Red tinge adorning your cheeks.  
His lips pressed in a thin smile.

_You._  
See everything you’re missing now.  
Oh I’d hate to see this moment go to waste. 

He quietly walked behind you.  
Engrossed at the book on your hand, a glass on the other.  
"[y/n]." He called, startling you, his warm breath against your ear.  
Cold milk stained his shirt as you swung around to face him.  
"Ugh. Fuck." He simply said, feigning annoyance.  
Frantic apologies hushed as his hand clutch his shirt.  
Warm skin slowly revealed by deft fingers before your [e/c] orbs.

Your throat went dry, a forced swallow hinted by your pale throat.  
 _Oh how he ached to kiss such skin._  
Wiry fingers around your wrist, he pulls you close.  
But your trance ended so soon.

"I- I’ll check if he has a shirt of your size."  
Your averted gaze, his upset sigh.  
"Idiot. Of course he doesn’t." He muttered.  
While he watch you walk into the Commander’s quarters.

_I don’t really care if you’re not single._  
We could use each other just a little.  
No one has to know if we’re together.  
Come on let me be your guilty pleasure. 

He steps into your office  unexpected, uninvited.  
Sounds of clinking belts leading to your room.  
He knocks, you pull open, and he gets distracted.  
Leather straps loosely straddling your form.

"Tch. Growing quite dependent aren’t we?"  
"Of course not. It’s just that Erwin does it better."  
An irritated sigh escapes him and pushes your door.  
You step back in surprise as he knelt down on the floor.

You hesitated. He insisted. You pull away, he tugs closer.  
Your limbs froze as his cold fingers graze and prod.  
Breath hitching, skin tingling, as belts tighten in place.  
His touch inducing better-left-unspoken thoughts.

"There. All set." Satisfaction laced in his tone.  
You thank him. He stood up, eyes scanning his handiwork.  
Until it stops at the straps dangling on your chest.  
Following his gaze, you gasped, turned him down and away.

Because you cannot let him feel.  
The erratic pounding of your heart against your shirt.

_Hide._  
Hide every rule we break.  
Just close your eyes we could be done in record time. 

"Levi, you called for me?" 

You lean on his doorframe. He nods. You stepped in.  
"Close the door." He ordered. You obliged.  
"What’s the matter?" You asked, approach careful and slow.  
"You missed a signature." A pile of sheets slid across the oak.

Brows furrowed, you leaf through the pages  
While he leave his seat unnoticed.  
"They seem complete to me. I don’t understand."  
"Tch. Then I will make you."

You turn around. He advances.  
You step back as if burned by flame.  
He takes your hand. Your palm raised to his lips.  
You struggle not to falter at the lingering kiss.

_No._  
No is not is not a word you’ll say.  
I know you won’t resist this secret kiss of mine. 

Sheets scatter the surface.  
Your thoughts racing as he press closer.  
His arms circling your waist.  
Eyes studying each other.

Your sharp breath. His sudden gasp.  
Both of you stunned as tables are turned.  
His back on his desk, your thumb on his throat.  
Lips barely an inch apart, aching for each other.

_I don’t really care if you’re not single._  
We could use each other just a little.  
No one has to know if we’re together.  
Come on let me be your guilty pleasure. 

He craves for what isn’t his.  
You contemplate at his offer.  
What remains unbetrayed it seems,  
Is mutual desire he fervently endeavours.

_Everything can change in just a minute._  
But there’s nobody else when we’re in it.  
We don’t have to talk about forever.  
Come and let me be your guilty pleasure. 

You push him down. He submits.  
Your head dipping towards his.  
Warm breaths almost mingling.  
Muscles tense. Nerves twitch.

He teases. You are tempted.  
Now you badly need a distraction  
Impatient fingers clutch your hair  
Imploring your sole attention.

As anticipated friction comes close  
You miss and collapse against his chest  
Time stops. Eyes closed. Breaths held.  
As heart beats against heart.

Your whispered apology, his silent curse.  
Soft lips brush against his cheek.  
Slowly and achingly, your warmth disappears.  
Yet a smirk traces its way in his lips.

_Nothing’s better than the tension killing me.  
Who says that this is not what it’s supposed to be?_

**_"Perhaps next time...[y/n]."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my phone for a couple of months now.  
> something I've been saving up for 'rainy days' like this...
> 
> So yeah.  
> Since I'm sick, a seductive Levi is my cure.  
> or not  
> now I'm DISTRACTED oh no *runs away*
> 
> Inspired by the song of the same title by BECCA.  
> No warnings needed.
> 
> The gorgeous Levi Ackerman belongs to Hajime Isayama.
> 
> Story Crappy Poem?Sad excuse for a song lyrics? Ugh I'm just sick don't mind me 
> 
> Is mine.


End file.
